Write A Caption/Archive/23
=A Female Will Umpire Major League Exhibition Game= ...and when that day comes, we might publish a picture of her on Wikiality.com. --OHeL 09:48, 29 March 2007 (UTC) =2007 Radio and Television Correspondents Association Dinner= "Please tell me I just sat on some chocolate pudding?" --Careax 08:04, 29 March 2007 (UTC) "If looks could kill - oh, if only looks could kill" '--Alethic Logic 02:55, 30 March 2007 (UTC)' "Do I want to stroke your what???" --OHeL 03:12, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Bush "Oh dear God...is she beh..." Nancy: "GUESS WHO!" Tourskin 04:13, 30 March 2007 (UTC) The president fervently hopes that Pelosi will not unleash her terrifying laughter at his ridiculously stupid-looking glasses. --Kudzu 07:45, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Pelosi checks to see if anyone's home. --Careax 07:59, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Now is not a good time for a Fart Joke, Pelosi, I just had chilli--Colberican 09:23, 31 March 2007 (UTC) =Man Watches Tornado Cross Highway= World's dumbest driver. '--Alethic Logic 02:53, 30 March 2007 (UTC)' ...drops off world's dumbest pedestrian...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:54, 30 March 2007 (UTC) ::(I love it when we work as a team). =Solar Panels= Al Gore's Liberal Technology pollutes the landscape Tourskin 04:12, 30 March 2007 (UTC) You never know when you might need to fry a really big omelette. --Kudzu 07:48, 30 March 2007 (UTC) =Astronaut Stuck in Space= "Yes, I'm frequently dressed like this... and how did you know I don't have any children?" --OHeL 03:01, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Michelin Man's true identity revealed. '--Alethic Logic 03:02, 30 March 2007 (UTC)' "I think I need to change my diaper!" --Careax 06:00, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Overweight astronaut denied access to space shuttle - by her waistline...Tourskin 19:00, 5 April 2007 (UTC) =2007 World Pizza Olympics= New flexi-sheetrock proves to be a big flop. --Careax 04:56, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Commie spaceship abducts a loyal Colbexican.Tourskin 18:59, 5 April 2007 (UTC) =Singer Bono Receives Honorary Knighthood= Two quid -- that's what I paid for these tea shades Factbook 18:35, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Knight's ranks filling with gaysTourskin 18:59, 5 April 2007 (UTC) =A Baby Tapir and Its Mother= Liberal's parade out their newest scientific abomination, an animal 25% elephant, 25% wild boar, 25% zebra, and 25% human (you can see it in the eyes). --MC Esteban™ 14:05, 3 April 2007 (UTC) =A Wildfire Threatens the Hollywood Sign= Gomorrah, you're next! '--Alethic Logic 16:28, 31 March 2007 (UTC)' :hehe, nice AL. --MC Esteban™ 14:08, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Next on our Entertainment Hollywood segment: Why we call them "flaming liberals"... Factbook 16:38, 31 March 2007 (UTC) You know, call me crazy, but this would make a good film poster. Destruction in Paradise! Hmm. I like that. =2007 European Table Tennis Championships= "Hmmm... it says, 'if you are reading this in the middle of a ping-pong game you must be a total loser!' Hey, wait a minute!" --Careax 07:30, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Tom Cruise researches for his newest role in the sequel Top Gun 2: You Got Served. --MC Esteban™ 14:01, 3 April 2007 (UTC) What the fuck you lookin' at, bitch? I'ma kick your ass!